An archive apparatus that uses a high-capacity optical disc (referred to simply as disc) is put into practical use. Examples of a storage apparatus in a data center include those using a magnetic tape as a medium. The disc is suitable for a cold archive aimed at long-term storage as compared with the magnetic tape. For example, in the following Patent Document 1, an archive apparatus capable of housing 12 discs in a magazine and handling them in units of magazines is described.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-13639